Paintball War
by Tacpebs
Summary: When a yearly event takes a turn for the worst, our favorite team does what they do best.


**Just a quick one shot I'd been thinking about. A little hurt Tony and some fun for our favorite Team.**

* * *

"Alright, who's on teams?"

It was the fall and with the change in weather, it called for their annual game of paintball war.

"You and Gibbs were on a team last year, Ziva, so you can't do that this year." Tony complained.

"It's not our fault that we were able to beat you Tony. Perhaps if you worked on your skills…"

The members of team Gibbs were currently putting on their protective gear while holding conversations and deciding teams.

"Don't worry Tony. Ziva and I will be a team. You and Gibbs can be the other team."

"That seems fair Tim. You guys ready? We're going to beat you two."

"Keep dreaming Tony. Good luck Boss."

"You too McGee."

Gibbs nodded to the other two as they all split off to hide. Tony moved towards the cover of the forest and awaited the signal to start the game. He had his strategy down. Take out McGee and then Ziva. Gibbs could see Tony from his position and allowed a slight smirk to grace his lips. Ziva moved up into a tree once she was sure there was enough distance from Tony and Gibbs. She had already explained to McGee that she planned to hit high and McGee was to hit low. Nodding his understanding, McGee moved off to his position. All four of them placed their helmets upon their head and adjusted their masks.

"Three… two… one… start!"

A voice sounded over the speaker system telling them to start the match. Tony slowly moved towards where he hoped to find McGee. A splatter of paint to his right made him duck for cover and he squatted down waiting for more fire and an indication of where the shot had come from. Another shot came from his left and he moved back heading for better cover.

"You'll never take me alive!"

Tony called out before heading around the tree he was currently using for cover. Looking around, he didn't see movement or hear any more shots being fired so he moved from behind the tree. Two shots were fired and he just missed the one aimed for his head.

"Whoa that was close."

"What's wrong Tony?! Thought you wanted to win."

"Don't worry about my want to win, McGee. We'll win this."

He held his paintball gun up and took aim. He'd seen something, hopefully someone, move in front of him and to the right. He took two shots and was greeted with a faint yell.

"Damn those things hurt. I'll get you back Tony!"

"Take your time McGee."

He laughed out and moved around to hide once more before Ziva found him. He hadn't heard anything from Gibbs, but he figured since the guy took this game seriously, they wouldn't know where he was unless Gibbs wanted to be found, or unless it was too late and he was firing upon them. Tony smiled at the thought and moved towards where he thought Ziva might be. Two shots later and he figured he was getting close.

"Where are you aiming? You haven't hit me yet!"

Tony laughed as he moved to hid behind a bush. One of the tree roots was sticking up and he made a mental note to watch his step before he noted he was standing two feet from McGee. He held his gun up to fire, but was soon dodging two shots from the man himself. He stepped back and ended up tripping on the root. Releasing the gun from his hands, he turned as if to catch himself and ended up breaking his left wrist. He yelled out in pain and used his right hand to remove his helmet. Moving to stand to his feet, he winced when his left ankle throbbed, in time with his heartbeat, in pain.

"Time out! Time out. I'm…!

He wasn't able to finish what he was saying as two well-placed paint-balls smacked him directly in the chest and forehead, and caused him to fall backwards once more. He hit his head against the base of a tree and stared up into the sky for a moment. Things were getting fuzzy and the darkness was starting to close in.

"Nice try Tony, but we're not falling for that."

He heard footsteps heading towards him and tried to speak out, but the darkness caught him and sent him into unconsciousness.

"We are not easily tricked."

Gibbs at that time was quickly making his way over to where his fallen agent had gone. There was something in Tony's voice that made him move back towards where he'd been. Then the lack of a response to the accusation, as well as his gut telling him something was wrong, Gibbs went to check.

"Dinozzo?"

Gibbs called after he removed his helmet and knelt down to check on Tony.

"Seize fire! Seize fire!"

Ziva and McGee quickly revealed their positions as they realized maybe something really was wrong.

"Tony! Come on, wake up."

Gibbs lightly tapped Tony's cheek trying to get him to wake up.

Tony turned his head left and then right before he coughed and slowly opened his eyes.

"You with me Dinozzo?"

Tony coughed again at Gibbs words before he answered.

"Barely. I tried to tell them… they didn't believe me. Hurts boss."

"Where?"

"Ankle, wrist, head."

Tony's eyes started to close and Gibbs lightly smacked him once more.

"You stay with me. What else hurts?"

"That's… that's it."

"McGee!"

"Here Boss!"

"Call an ambulance. We need to get Tony to the hospital."

"On it Boss!"

Not finding a signal out in the area, McGee took off towards the rental center to try and find a better signal in order to make the call.

"Gibbs? What happened? I thought he was kidding."

"Well Ziva, obviously he wasn't."

"I'm sorry Tony. I didn't know."

"Not… your fault. We were… having… fun."

Tony coughed again. Something in the air, or the bark of the tree wasn't agreeing with him and he was quickly coughing more than breathing in.

"Do you have a bottle of water on you Ziva?"

"Gibbs, all our stuff is back at the center. I'll be right back."

"We'll be here unless McGee gets back faster."

With that, the she ran off.

"Dinozzo. Hey!"

Gibbs was trying to get Tony to stay awake, but he was having a hard time of it. Tony coughing had him worried as well, but he could only hope one of his other agents would get back fast enough.

"Here you are Gibbs."

Ziva had managed to arrive fairly quickly with the water. Sitting Tony up and leaning him against Gibbs' chest, Gibbs slowly allowed Tony a drink. When Tony managed to take a sip without choking on it, he was able to lose the need to cough. Ten minutes later, McGee had the paramedics following him to where he last saw Tony.

"We're here boss!"

"Over here McGee."

The paramedics made quick work of getting Tony out of the woods and towards the rental center. Once everything had calmed down, they noted Tony had a slight concussion, his left wrist was broken, and his left ankle was sprained. Every once in a while Tony would cough and more water was given to him.

"We'll get him to the hospital and get him checked out."

"Sorry, guys. Didn't mean to ruin our fun."

"We will have next year Tony. We will see you at the hospital."

Ziva leaned over and brushed a small kiss on his cheek.

"Yeah, we'll finish beating you next year. Tony."

McGee squeezed his shoulder and moved back so that Tony could be loaded into the ambulance. Gibbs nodded to them and jumped in the back with Tony. He'd left his rented stuff with the other agents to see about getting them back to the owner.

"We had them Boss. Sorry I messed that up."

"It's alright Tony. We'll finish them next year."

Tony only smiled before closing his eyes and falling into the darkness he'd been trying to push away for so long.

* * *

**Let me know what you think, if you'd like to.**


End file.
